Conductors are utilized in a variety of environments for carrying electrical current and generally facilitating the transmission of electricity. Conductor connector accessories are utilized to connect the conductors to other conductors or to other components of the energy transmission assembly such as other conductor connector accessories or the tower. Examples of conductor connector accessories include dead ends, splices, terminals, repair sleeves, t-taps, t-connectors, jumper connectors, etc.
In many cases, the conductors are installed in relatively high tension. Due to the relatively high tension environments, it is desirable for the connection between a conductor connector accessory and conductor to be robust, thereby preventing relative movement between the conductor and conductor connector accessory and/or disconnection of the conductor from the conductor connector accessory.
In some cases, compressive forces have been utilized to connect conductors and conductor connector accessories via a compressed interface. Swaging is one example of a compressive technique for connect conductors and conductor connector accessories. However, known methods and apparatus for compressively connecting conductors and conductor connector accessories typically require multiple separate compression steps. This results in significant time and effort being spent on the connection of such conductors and conductor connector accessories, which can be considered costly and inefficient.
Additionally, in many cases, the conductor connector accessories are utilized in high temperature applications. As a result, the accessories themselves are subjected to high temperatures, and can be damaged or underperform as a result of such exposure.
Accordingly, improved conductor connector accessories and methods for connecting conductor connector accessories and conductors together are desired. In particular, accessories and methods which can be efficiently completed using compressive techniques and which provide improved high temperature performance would be advantageous.